Hero
by Aurora Enkeli Medeis
Summary: Harry will always wait for Draco to return from meetings with the Dark Lord but it will be Draco who waits for Harry to return from the battle. Three part story inspired by the Enrique Iglesias song, HPDM slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** First in a three parter, inspired by 'Hero'. The lyrics in this chapter are what Draco would think in terms of Harry. The next chapter will be what Harry would think in terms of Draco. The final chapter being lyrics that apply to the general situation.

* * *

_  
"Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
__  
Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight"_

**Enrique Iglesias: _"Hero"

* * *

_**Harry sat beneath a tree not far from the Hogwarts gates. He felt it ironic: the (allegedly) safest place to be yet the wrought iron gates sat wide open on their hinges. Picking at blades of grass he stared up at the night sky. He'd been doing this a lot recently; he was craving solitude from the hustle and bustle of the school. The paranoia over the coming battle was being valiantly concealed but even the most naïve of Hufflepuff first years could sense the mass hysteria that threatened to erupt at any moment. 

Out here however, he was alone. That wasn't to say he escaped his own thoughts about the Final Battle. Quite the opposite really. Harry had come to terms with the knowledge that he had around a fifteen percent chance of survival and these nights had let him come to terms with the knowledge. He had to do what he had to do. There was no use in him feeling sorry for himself (as he had initially done) over something that couldn't be controlled. However he was still hell bent on proving the odds wrong.

There was another reason for Harry's being here on certain nights. Nights when a burning meant he would be waiting by the gates until it stopped.

The loud 'pop' of a person apparating just outside the castle walls sounded, echoing throughout the stillness of the night.

A dark figure, shrouded in a heavy black cloak, was stopped by barriers of magic at the gates until a few moments later they gave way and allowed access. Beneath the hood of the robes was a mask of porcelain that was pulled off slowly, shrunk with a charm and placed in an inside pocket.

The figure was walking slowly and with seeming difficulty. Harry pulled himself up using his hands against the scratching bark of the tree trunk. He stepped towards the figure who stopped and raised his face. Harry took in a sharp breath and raised his hand to pull down the hood.

Pale blond hair fell from inside, cascading over the face that was tipped downwards. Harry cupped his fingers around a pointed chin and raised the face upwards to inspect the damage. Silver eyes peered out from behind long lashes, a light bruise forming beneath the left one.

"Draco," Harry said slowly, "what did you do to deserve all this?" He asked as he ran a fingertip along a bleeding cut on Draco's cheek.

"Nothing." The blond replied, "The Dark Lord is just tense over the battle and needed to …work out a little frustration." Harry stepped round to Draco's side.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"No more so than usual, I don't need carried up to the castle like a helpless princess if that's what you were insinuating?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked back at Harry as he started towards the castle. Draco winced and inhaled sharply as he stepped onto his right ankle.

The sharp breath upset the regular breathing rhythm and he brought an arm round his ribs as he steadied his pattern of inhales and exhales. Harry tutted and strode forward to where Draco was standing.

"Come on princess." He said as he pulled Draco's left arm over his shoulders and hoisted the blond up to support his weight.

"Harry I'm fine stop fussing." Draco whined as he tried to move away to hold his own weight. He found that Harry had him held tightly and was steering them both up the path to the Entrance Hall.

They walked together in a comfortable silence, every so often broken by Draco assuring Harry he could walk by himself and Harry point blank ignoring him. After a few minutes and a lot of moaning the pair ascended the steps into the marble hallway.

Harry walked them towards another staircase that led upwards to the right. Draco pulled on Harry to stop him walking.

"Where are we going?" He asked. "My room's this way." He said, jerking his head towards a staircase that led down to the dungeons. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but you need checked out in the Hospital Wing." Draco groaned and managed to tug himself away from Harry.

"You know that I can heal myself just as well as Pomfrey could." Harry sighed.

"Yes of course I know that, I just wanted you properly looked over." Draco gave a small smile at the forlorn expression on Harry's downcast face and took a step to close the gap between them.

He cupped his long fingers around Harry's right cheek and placed a light kiss on the side of his mouth.

"I can assure you that I am fine." Harry looked up and scowled.

"You could barely walk!" Draco leaned in and brushed his lips over Harry's cheek.

"The muscle was just cramped, it's loosened up now. I'll heal up my few cuts and probably my ribs and come morning I'll be perfectly healthy. Okay?"

Harry sighed in resolve.

"Fine." Draco nodded once at him before turning and making his way to the stairs. One hand on the descending banister he turned back round to Harry with an eyebrow raised.

"Are always going to wait for an invite?" He asked Harry who bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Bloody Gryffindors," Draco mumbled before speaking clearer, "Will you come stay the night …again?" He added with a smirk. Harry nodded and made his way over to Draco, bypassing him and going down the stone steps. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head as he too made his way down the stairs.

By the time he limped his way to the bottom, Harry was already there waiting for him. Draco came up beside and slipped his hand discreetly into Harry's, fingers curving and coming to rest over each other's knuckles.

They walked in silence again, torchlights flickering in the damp of the dungeons as they billowed past. The couple turned down the corridor that lead to the Slytherin common room and dormitories but stopped at a painting of several dragons. Large green ones flew through black storm clouds as smaller red ones duelled on the ground below, firey breath leaving large scorch marks on the grass.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco cut him off swiftly.

"No Draco/dragon jokes! They weren't even funny the first time." He turned to look at Harry who was wearing an expression of complete innocence.

"Would I do such a thing?" The Gryffindor asked sweetly as Draco gave the painting the password (parseltongue) and they stepped inside.

The fire was still burning brightly in the hearth, illuminating the elaborately decorated room in a warm orange glow.

"Harry, you do it every time you come here." Harry huffed indignantly as he slipped his robes off his shoulders. Draco went over to a large mahogany chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms, laying them neatly on top of the wood.

"Shouldn't you floo Dumbledore before doing that?" Harry asked, indicating towards the pyjama bottoms with his head.

"There's nothing to tell," Draco stated plainly as he tugged a pair of crimson, cotton pyjama bottoms from his drawer, "I believe these are yours?" He asked before tossing them to Harry and continuing, "Everything for the battle seems pretty much set the same as it was a month ago."

He unfastened the many small, black buttons of his outer robes and shrugged them off his shoulders, folding them neatly over the back of a chair. He heard Harry tugging his own jumper over his head and tossing it unceremoniously to the floor.

Draco wanted to turn round to watch the muscles of Harry's chest moving and contracting as he slipped off his jeans but he knew where that would lead and quite frankly his ribs hurt like hell.

He pulled off his shirt and, unbuttoning his trousers, slid them to the floor. Draco stepped out the pool of fabric and sat it on the chair as well. He heard covers being thrown back and the mattress creaking as Harry lay down.

Draco slipped his boxers off and took his pyjama bottoms from the chest of drawers. The silk slid easily up his long legs and the elastic waistband attached itself haphazardly onto his slender hips. He fumbled around inside his folded robes for his wand and stepped in front of his full-length mirror.

First, he pointed his wand at his ribs. The pale skin covering them was already looking decidedly bruised but the angry purple colour began to fade slowly with his incantation. Draco then put the tip of his wand to the cut on his cheek, which sealed itself easily, then moving his focus to the bruise around his eye which was also easily dealt with. Finally a quick cleaning charm took the dried blood from his face and Draco made his way to the large, four-poster where Harry was already under the covers with his eyes closed.

Draco sat on the mattress and slid his legs beneath the green duvet, pulling it up to his shoulders as he rest his head on the soft pillow. He turned onto his right hand side, facing away from Harry, and let his eyes fall closed.

Draco felt a warm arm snake around his waist, pulling his back against a bare chest as Harry buried his face in the hair at the nape of Draco's neck. The blond sighed as Harry placed light kisses along his shoulder blade.

"Only one week left." He said, mostly to himself. Harry made a noise of agreement from where his face was now pressed against Draco's spine.

"You'd better come back Potter." Draco said in a warning tone, the use of his last name adding the seriousness to the statement. Harry's kisses stopped as he raised himself up onto his elbow.

He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and rolled the blond carefully onto his back. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew he couldn't guarantee it so he wouldn't lie. He kept his eyes on Draco's as he lowered his head, only closing them at the last moment.

Their mouths met softly, moving lightly against one another. Draco's lips parted at the same time Harry's did, tongues coming together with well-practised synchronicity. Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's soft blond hair as he placed a closing, soft kiss lightly on Draco's bottom lip. He pulled his face up, seeing the expression expression on Draco's face.

Harry had grown accustomed to finding a multitude of emotions in the eyes of a once cold, callous Draco. The silver eyes were scared but there was a flickering of uncharacteristic hope. Harry brought his head down to Draco's ear and placed a kiss on his ear lobes.

"I'll try."

Draco sighed and rolled back onto his side, Harry slipped behind him again and placed another kiss on the blonde's shoulder.

"Good night Harry."

"Night Draco."

Harry's eyes fluttered closed slowly, Draco's chest rising and falling in a steady pattern of sleep beneath his palm. Harry too, drifted off, a quiet whisper of 'I love you' muttered against pale skin.

* * *

_  
To be continued...?_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Part two for your enjoyment; it took me longer than I expected to do this. There's a scene of a rather slashy nature, you have been warned!

* * *

_"Would you swear  
that you'd always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight."  
_

**Enrique Iglesias: _"Hero"

* * *

_**

One week, Draco concluded, felt much longer if you said 'seven days.' but even that didn't feel like long enough so perhaps it made it easier to say 'one hundred and sixty-eight hours'. Unfortunately that made it so much easier to count the time that was passing by.

Three days had past since the last Death Eater meeting, giving the armies of each side only four short days to make the final preparations. Exams at Hogwarts had finished two weeks earlier and now only the faculty and senior students remained.

There were six Slytherin students left, all seventh years, all bearing a Dark Mark. It was a 'brilliant' plan on behalf of the Dark Lord: these six students were to align themselves with Dumbledore but when they stepped on the battle field it was the plan for them to turn on their fellow students.

They wouldn't. Not a single one of them.

They had been the smart ones, well actually they hadn't. They had seen quite plainly that the Dark Lord had as much chance if winning as Hufflepuff had of winning the Quidditch cup. So they had switched. So often they had seen Harry getting one over on the Dark Lord, take him and Dumbledore and the light side seemed a sure thing.

After the switch what were they to discover? That the entire fate of the wizarding world relied on Harry. And only Harry. Now he was the boy-who-lived but they had all seen first hand the extent of the Dark Lord's power. Perhaps they were on the right side originally after all.

Too late now. At least with the light side they would be protected. Luckily for them, Draco was the only one to get summoned regularly, if they had all been summoned the Dark Lord would have known in an instant that they were stabbing him in his white, serpentine back. Lucius had taught his son occlumency for years, he felt it a useful skill when dealing with enemies. It wasn't often Draco was thankful for something his father did.

Draco looked to the clock above his fireplace. The face read seven-fifteen. Quarter past seven on the morning of July 13th he noted. He looked over to his bed where Harry was still beneath the covers. His black hair stuck up worse than usual from having tossed and turned all night. Emerald green eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber and his face was set in a soft, neutral expression.

Draco's face fell. Harry was always beautiful when he slept. On the nights he didn't have nightmares of course. On those nights he seemed so quiet and serene. The multitude of emotions that were always swirling in those green eyes was hidden behind closed lids as long, dark lashes rest on his cheeks. In seventy-two hours it could be the last time he ever saw the image that lay before him.

An un-characteristic heat prickled in the corners of his eyes but he pushed it away as he closed his eyes and leant back in his chair. The back of his head rested against the stuffed, black leather as his other senses sharpened. The morning fire in the hearth was crackling, embers popping up from the charred logs. The second hand of the antique clock on the wall ticked around the marble face slowly. The mattress creaked, the sound of limbs sliding around beneath covers reached his ears.

Draco opened his eyes, watching as Harry's arms stretched above his head, the green covers sliding down to expose a bare chest. Harry's eyes opened slowly, almost immediately coming to rest on Draco.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, voice rough from sleep.

"Not long." Draco lied. Harry gave him a reproachful look.

"Liar," Draco snorted as he got up from his chair, "Were you thinking about the battle?" Harry asked him. Draco rolled his eyes as he lay back down beside Harry.

"What else?" He asked rhetorically. Harry slid over to Draco and wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders. He placed a kiss on the top of Draco's head as he ran his fingers idly through the soft blond hair. Draco sighed and snaked his arms around Harry's waist, fingertips trailing up and down his back.

"In a few days it'll all be over." Harry said, feeling Draco tense in his arms and look up from where his face was buried in Harry's neck. He looked Harry straight in the eyes.

"That's what I'm worried about." Draco told him. Harry ran a hand down Draco's neck and leant in to kiss him softly but found himself being pushed away. Draco stood violently up from the bed and looked down at Harry.

"You can't keep avoiding this conversation!" Draco said, voice raised slightly. "Every time I bring it up you just kiss me as if it can make me forget what could happen! Well it doesn't work." Harry sat up on the bed. "I spend nearly every waking moment wondering if you're going to come back to me at the end of this but I can't even tell you how god damned scared I am because you are not willing to listen."

Harry stood abruptly from the mattress and stared challengingly across the four-poster bed at the blond.

"So are you saying I'm selfish because I don't want to think about never seeing you again? Is that it _Malfoy_?" Harry near shouted.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying _Potter_! You can't keep pretending that you're not terrified." Draco replied causing Harry to groan as he walked to the chair where he had left his robes the night before.

"I have to pretend. I'm the one leading these people into a bloody battle and if they see me shaking in fear then what affect do you think that would have on them?" Harry said as he threw his robes on and fastened them.

"Would you stop being such a fucking martyr?" Draco shouted. Harry looked up from the silver fastenings and glared across the room at Draco.

"Oh yes because _you_ would know _so_ much about being a martyr wouldn't you?" Harry spat, instantly regretting it. Tensions were high the last few weeks and he and Draco had already said many things that they later regretted. Draco's face lowered, hair falling softly over his face. Harry went to step around the bed towards him.

"Get out." Draco said softly. Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Draco," he replied equally as softly, "I'm sorry …I didn't think." Draco snorted and looked up.

"That's just it Harry, you rarely do." Harry wasn't sure if Draco was joking but from the look on his face he seemed deadly serious. Harry took another long stride towards him, bringing them face-to-face.

"I am always thinking Draco. About you; about the battle; about the lives that will be lost but do you really think arguing with me will make it any easier when I die?"

Draco's breathing hitched and he took a step backwards away from Harry. Harry mentally kicked himself for his poor word choice.

"I meant _if_ I die." Harry tried to explain but Draco shook his head.

"No you didn't, you've already resigned yourself to death." The blond said, his voice quiet. Harry stepped to Draco again and cupped a hand around his cheek. Draco tried to look away but Harry held his face in place.

"Do you remember last year when I promised one day I'd take you to a muggle cinema just so you could see what all the fuss is about?" Draco frowned at Harry bringing up something so inane at a time like this but nodded. "Well I'm a Gryffindor: we don't break our promises."

He leant in and pressed his lips lightly onto Draco's cheek. The blond didn't pull away this time and instead turned to capture Harry's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and fleeting.

"You'd better get going to training." Draco said simply as he stepped away from Harry.

Harry hung his head and sighed in resolve. He made his way to the door but turned back around just before he opened it. He watched Draco sliding a drawer open and carefully taking out a black t-shirt.

Harry went across the room and pulled Draco into him, back to chest. Draco turned around in Harry's arms and threw his own arms around Harry's neck. Their lips crashed together, opening almost instantly, tongues moving desperately over one an other. The kiss broke and Harry rest his forehead on Draco's as their breathing slowed down. He gave Draco another bruising kiss before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

The following three mornings played themselves out in the exact same format. Draco would wake before Harry, they would argue about something or, what seemed more accurately described as, nothing. They would both regret every insult that was thrown, they would kiss and Harry would leave for last minute training while Draco began preparing the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey and several Ravenclaw students.

Dumbledore had purposefully given the six Slytherins that remained in the school tasks that would require them to remain inside the walls of the castle during the battle. This meant that they wouldn't be seen by Order members as Death Eaters and killed. It also meant that when they didn't turn on their fellow students the Death Eaters would not kill them either.

Five out of the six Slytherins were thoroughly relieved by this plan that kept them, theoretically, out of harms way. Draco, on the other hand, hadn't planned on being stuck in the castle treating the wounded (as he had been instructed when it had been discovered he had somewhat of a healing ability) while Harry was out risking his life. Harry had mocked him for 'losing his Slytherin sensibilities' and so Draco had assured him that he simply didn't want Harry receiving too much glory in case 'his head couldn't stand it'. They both knew Draco was lying but in the end it didn't seem to matter much.

Eventually the evening of the sixteenth of July rolled around. The atmosphere in the castle was so thick that Draco wondered if they would all asphyxiate in their sleep. Everyone, members of the Order, professors, the six and seventh year D.A. members and six double-crossing Slytherins, sat on either side of one long table in the Great Hall.

The enchanted ceiling was darkening slowly, still tainted slightly with pinks and oranges as the sun set on the sombre evening. Very few people ate anything in spite of the Headmasters attempts at convincing them all to take in something substantial. Draco watched out the corner of his eye as Harry poked and prodded at potatoes on his plate until finally he let out an exasperated breath and tossed his fork onto the plate, the clatter causing most people to jump.

Harry dropped his head into his hands as those around the table gave him sad, pitying looks that Draco was glad Harry could not see. Draco put his fork down gently and placed his hand lightly on Harry's thigh. Harry looked through his fingers at Draco and the blond pried one hand away from his face and laced their fingers together.

Draco stood up from the bench first, swinging his legs around gracefully before pulling Harry with him. No one said a word as the pair walked hand in hand from the hall. Draco turned round for the briefest of moments, only to see Ron and Hermione casting sad looks at Harry's back. Draco resisted the urge to sneer: they had both lost the right to feel bad for Harry when they became too wrapped up in themselves and had let him drift away.

Harry and Draco walked silently through the Entrance Hall but as Draco went to go down the stairs to the dungeon Harry stopped him and gestured to the doors. Draco nodded and let Harry lead him outside. Hand in hand they continued to walk on the path to the courtyard, shoulders occasional brushing when Harry would every so often pull Draco closer to him.

Their feet met the stone of the ground of the courtyard and they sat down on one of many ornately carved benches. Draco's thumb idly caressed Harry's hand as they stared at the water bouncing off the bottom of the fountain. After an immeasurable number of minutes Harry sighed and tightened his grip on Draco's hand.

"This isn't likely to go well tomorrow is it?" He asked. Draco turned to Harry.

"The odds are against you I won't lie but who knows?" Draco said with a shrug, "Perhaps that dumb luck of yours will come through for you once again." Harry snorted and turned to Draco, sadness evident in his eyes despite his amusement at Draco's words.

"And if it doesn't?" He asked quietly, causing Draco to close his eyes and drop his head. The blond took a deep breath before answering.

"If it doesn't …it doesn't and then all we have is tonight." Draco's eyes were still closed so he didn't see Harry bringing his face nearer. It was only when he felt Harry's breath across his face that he moved forward just a fraction, pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry pressed back, taking his hand out of Draco's in order to wrap his arms around Draco's neck. He felt the blond shiver in his arms as a chilling evening breeze blew through them. Harry pulled his mouth away, resting his forehead on Draco's.

"Come on." He said, standing up and holding out his hand. Draco took the offered hand silently and the couple walked slowly back into the castle as the clock in the courtyard chimed for seven o'clock.

Five minutes later they were standing before the entrance to Draco's room with Draco giving the password as the painting swung open. They stepped inside, portrait closing softly behind them. A fire was still burning brightly in the hearth, several candles scattered about the room casting a gentle glow.

Draco and Harry sat down on the bed together in silence. Harry kicked his shoes off before swinging his legs onto the mattress and sliding up to rest his head on a pillow. Draco leant down and untied his own shoes, placing them neatly at the end of the bed. He brought his knees up onto the mattress and shuffled up to Harry. Kneeling shakily beside the dark haired boy, Draco cupped a hand around Harry's cheek.

Harry turned his face slightly, placing a light kiss on Draco's palm. The blonde's lips curved into a small smile that Harry found himself able to return. Draco lowered his face to Harry's, letting his eyes flutter closed as their lips pressed together. Harry's mouth began moving slowly over Draco's, his tongue flicking playfully once over Draco's bottom lip.

The Slytherin parted his lips, meeting Harry's tongue with his own as he lay himself gently on top of Harry. Harry's hands slipped slowly down Draco's robe covered back as the blond stroked his fingers lovingly through Harry's black hair. Harry shifted his legs, allowing Draco to slide easily between them and bring their hips in contact.

Harry brought a hand down Draco's chest, fumbling to unclasp them. Draco smiled into the kiss and used his own hand to help Harry along. Harry pushed them slowly down Draco's shoulders and the blond pulled his arms out of the sleeves. Harry tossed them to the floor as his fingers gripped the hem of Draco's t-shirt and began pulling it upwards. Draco pulled from the kiss and lifted himself up a little to allow Harry to pull it over his head. It too was tossed to the floor and Harry ran calloused fingertips down the bare skin of Draco's back causing the blond to roll his hips a little.

Carefully, Harry pushed Draco from him and onto his back, nestling himself between the Slytherin's thighs. Before Harry could move his face to kiss Draco's neck, Draco was tugging Harry's green t-shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. Harry dropped his lips onto Draco's neck, both of the them moaning quietly as the bare skin of their chests met.

Harry kissed softly up towards Draco's ears, lips fastening around his ear lobe and sucking lightly. Harry began kissing a path of butterfly kisses down Draco's chest and abdomen, pulling open the buckle of Draco's belt and sliding it out the loopholes of the trousers. He unbuttoned them and slipped the zip down. Slowly he dragged them, along with Draco's boxers, down the Slytherin's legs and dropped them to the floor.

He came back up to Draco's face and kissed his again, tongues sliding over one another as Draco flipped Harry onto his back once more. He ran a hand down Harry's tanned chest and stomach, popping open the top button of his jeans, the rest of them following easily. Draco ran his tongue down Harry's neck, kissing his chest as he pushed the jeans and boxers down. They were tossed to the floor with the rest of the clothes as Harry attempted to push the covers down the bed. He lifted his hips up, causing them to thrust into Draco's as the green duvet was slid down.

Draco reached down behind him and pulled them back up over them, the material feeling soft on his back. Harry ran a hand through Draco's soft blond hair and stared up at him. Draco ran the back of his hand over Harry's cheek, feeling the wet of a tear smearing across the skin. Draco, however, said nothing and dropped his lips to Harry's. Somewhere across the room the old, antique clock struck eight.

Draco was awoken by the chime of his clock, one, two, three, four am. He slid his arm to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. His mind got into gear and it occurred to him what day it was and he sat up quickly, silver eyes scanning the room. They connected with Harry who was sitting in his trousers staring into the flames of the fire. His face was set in a mask of resolve, eyes glowing in the orange of the hearth.

Draco swung his legs off the bed and picked his boxers up from the floor, pulling them up his legs as he stood up. He walked over to where Harry was seated. Draco stood in front of him and he finally looked up. He reached his hand up to Draco and pulled the blond down onto his lap. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled the Gryffindor's head into his chest.

"I'm scared…" Draco heard the whisper against his chest. He threaded his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Me too." He admitted. Harry gripped at Draco's back, nails scraping the skin slightly as he did so. They both jumped as a frantic banging on the portrait startled the silence of the room.

"Draco?" Came the voice of Professor Snape, "I know Potter will be in there so would you open up." Draco jumped up from Harry's lap and walked quickly to the portrait. He pulled it open and his head of house came sweeping into the room.

"Potter," he said, uncharacteristic apprehension flitting briefly over his normally stoic face, "The first group of Death Eaters just apparated not far from the gates."

Harry stood up swiftly from the leather chair and went across the room to pick up his robes, feeling Draco do the same. They both turned round when they heard a hiss from the Potions Master and saw his hand clamped around his left forearm. Harry eyed Draco worriedly.

"Has yours…?" He drifted off, nodding to the Dark Mark on Draco's arm. Draco shook his head as he pulled his robes over his shoulders.

"I don't need to be summoned, the plan was to have me here." Harry frowned and looked back to Snape.

"I never realised you would be on the other side of this." He said plainly as he fastened up the front of his robes. Snape gave him a brief nod.

"You will need to get to the Great Hall now Mr Potter." Was all he said as he turned on his heel. He stopped as the portrait opened and looked back. "Good luck, both of you, Merlin knows you will need it." He said as he exited the room, portrait swinging shut behind him.

Harry took his wand from the bedside table and stared reverently down at it as he held it between his fingers. Funny the difference a piece of wood could make to ones life yet he wouldn't have a use for it at the very end. He stuffed it inside his robes and went to the portrait hole, opening it as Draco stepped up beside him.

They walked quickly through the dungeons until they reached the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Draco took Harry's hand as they began ascending the stone steps. Half way up, a high-pitched alarm echoed off the stonewalls. They both looked at each other and sped up.

They reached the Entrance Hall to find every one rushing around; making sure people were in the right places and knew their orders. Draco saw Dumbledore coming out of the hall towards them before Harry did. The old man simply gave them both a sad, sympathetic look, age finally showing itself fully on his face. He stepped past them and Harry turned to Draco.

He took Draco's other hand, standing them face-to-face. He opened his mouth to say something but Draco launched himself at Harry's mouth, smashing their lips together so hard that his teeth grazed the inside of his bottom lip. They pulled away panting as they heard Madam Pomfrey calling for Draco.

"I have to get to Pomfrey." He said, gesturing to the classroom at the top of the stairs where the Hospital Wing had been relocated to for convenience. Harry nodded and swallowed heavily. He took a step backwards, one hand slipping from Draco's as the other continued to grip tightly. Draco bit down on his tongue as he felt the warmth growing in his eyes.

He took a step backwards as well. They heard someone frantically calling for Harry from inside the hall. Harry closed his eyes in a gesture that almost looked like a wince. He stepped away, fingers unclasping from Draco's. Draco's hand fell to his side as he carefully walked backwards to the staircase.

He took a deep breath and walked as quickly as he could to the top. He turned, bracing his hands on the banister to try and see Harry for maybe one last time. He saw Harry standing in the doorway to the Entrance Hall, staring up at Draco.

"Love you…" Draco couldn't hear Harry's voice over the noise but could easily make out what it was he was saying. Before Draco had the chance to mouth back Harry had turned and darted into the hall.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**  
Notes:** it isn't often that I get upset when re-reading one of my own stories but I've been a bit of a wreck reading and writing this chapter. The next one should be out at some point over the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away."_

**  
Enrique Iglesias: _"Hero"_**

* * *

Draco stood motionless at the top of the stairs, watching the point where Harry had just been standing even though it was now filled with a continual flow of frantic witches and wizards. He could barely hear Madam Pomfrey calling him into the temporary Hospital Wing over the beating of his own heart in his ears.

He turned slowly around to the mediwitch whose expression softened when she saw the hopeless look on Draco's face. She placed a hand lightly around his wrist and led him into the room, instructing him to make sure the potions that they would need over the course of the battle were in the correct order.

The first shelf he lined with bottle upon bottle of Blood-Replenishing Potion that Professor Snape had been furiously brewing, as he trusted no one else to do it right. On the next shelf he began sitting jars of orange paste for treating burns and purple paste used for the healing and cleaning of open wounds. Next up were bottles of Calming Draught and a highly potent Sleeping Potion, two of few potions that the Potions Master had let anyone else make, even then it had only been a select few who had excelled in their NEWT level Potions exam a few weeks earlier.

Draco peered inside the now empty box where he had been taking the jars and bottle from before looking at his list of Potions. He frowned and began looking around the room for another box. He groaned at the ineptitude of some of his fellow pupils. There was an entire box of pain relief remedies missing. He called across the room to Madam Pomfrey to inform her that he was leaving to retrieve the missing box.

The nurse nodded but didn't look up from where she was bustling about checking the beds were in order. Draco swerved round the two Ravenclaws that were checking the stock of bandages and left the room. He made his way quickly down the stairs and through the Entrance Hall, taking note that the number of people in the room had halved. He picked up his pace as he practically ran down the stone steps and through the corridors of the dungeon.

He reached the door of the Potions classroom and threw it open, making a dash to the cupboard at the back of the room. He took down Snape's locking charm easily and raked around inside. The box was easily found sitting on top of a desk in the middle of the vast cupboard. Draco bundled it up into his arms, straining a little under the weight of it.

He left the classroom, struggling to close the door behind him, and began his swift journey back up to the Hospital Wing. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw a long line of students and Order members streaming out the door. They had to know they were the sacrifice, Draco thought to himself; it was a classic battle technique. He crossed the marble floor, using all his well practised self-control to force himself not to run into the Great Hall and find Harry one last time.

Draco swallowed thickly as he made his way up the staircase and into the Hospital Wing. He set the box down on a work surface along the wall at the left of the room and began unloading jars of strained and pickled Murtlap Tentacles.

Loud yells and shouts floated through the heavy wood of the Hogwarts doors and could be heard faintly in the Hospital Wing. Draco looked up from the box and turned to look out the doorway where it seemed everyone else in the room was looking as well. They all looked slowly at each other, the same light of resolved recognition in their eyes.

It had begun.

Draco finished unloading the rest of the Potions quickly and dumped the box in the corner of the room out of the way. He looked around and saw the others standing awkwardly. Madam Pomfrey too was standing looking a little lost- they had nothing to do now but wait for the first wounded.

Fifteen minutes past before the doors to the Entrance Hall flew open with a crash and multiple footsteps could be heard thundering across the marble floor. Draco rushed forward, leaving the room and looking down from the balcony. He saw several Order members being carted in by students, which surprised Draco more than anything as another group left the hall and went out onto the battlefield.

Draco turned and went quickly back into the room.

"The first lot of wounded." Draco stated simply as everyone got ready to perform their designated duties.

Draco got to the Potions shelves at the same moment someone was hoisted onto the bed behind him. He assed the damage quickly- broken ankle and a dislocated shoulder, no doubt the work of a powerful Hurling Hex. He plucked a pain relief potion from the shelf and forced it down the patient's throat. A charm was cast on the injured shoulder, numbing it so that no pain would be felt when Draco had to use the muggle method of popping it back into its socket.

He nodded across the room to a girl whose name he couldn't remember, a Hufflepuff if he were correct. She came running over, helping Draco as he rolled the arm of the patient and finally heard the pop as it slid back into place. Draco shifted his focus to the broken ankle, pulling his wand from inside his robes and aiming it at where the bone was protruding from the skin.

He closed his eyes, forcing his magic through his veins and down his right arm as he incanted the spell to heal the break. The white light shot from the end of his wand and Draco felt the drain on his magical resources. He wasn't an accomplished healer so spells took much more out of him than they would someone like Madam Pomfrey. He looked at the ankle and appeared satisfied.

"It's the best I can do," he said to the girl "put on a splint to keep it stable." He instructed her. She nodded and began work as Draco moved onto the next patient.

This continued for another hour, nameless members of the Order of the Phoenix and students Draco didn't really know were brought in and treated without a second thought. So far fifteen were dead and only ten had been well enough to send back out into battle, which Draco knew meant only one thing- they were losing.

Another crowd of injured came through the door and Draco stuffed some bottles and jars into the pockets of his robes to avoid having to run back to the shelves.

"The aurors have arrived." Draco heard someone say as yet another person was laid on the bed in front of him. With the aurors there, Draco knew, they would now outnumber the Death Eaters. He looked down at the bed and was greeted by a mass of bushy, dirt coated, brown hair.

"Granger." Draco stated plainly. He heard a sniff and looked up- it was Weasley who had brought her in. He said nothing to the crying redhead as he rummaged around in his pockets until he finally was forced to speak.

"Do you know what curse she was hit with?" Draco got no response as he began examining Granger. Her eyes were wide and glassy, skin pale and cold. Draco didn't need to ask again but Weasley's voice came out quiet.

"Killing curse." Draco looked at Weasley's tear stained, devastated face. He sighed and signalled across the room to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco wrapped the sheet of the bed over Grangers face as the other two Slytherins lifted her body carefully from the bed. They carried her across to a door that led to an adjoining room. It was another old classroom that had been set up to act as a makeshift morgue. Granger was the seventh person Draco had personally sent there.

"Are you hurt?" Draco asked Weasley, who was still watching the doorway where Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared. "Weasley? Are you hurt?" He repeated, finally jerking the redhead's attention away from the doorway. Weasley shook his head.

"Then you need to go back out there." Draco instructed. Weasley frowned in question, his mind clearly not processing anything. "We've been told to send anyone who isn't badly injured back out to fight." Weasley blinked a couple of times before nodding and turning on his heel.

A commotion sounded at the door as two students came stumbling in. Draco looked up to see them limping, struggling to keep someone propped up between them. Draco's eyes focussed on the shoulder length black hair that was falling over a sallow, hook nosed face. He ran across the room to help them lift Professor Snape onto a bed.

Madam Pomfrey came hurrying over, checking for a pulse and taking a mental note of his injuries. Draco noticed the blood trickling from his Head of Houses mouth and pointed it out to Madam Pomfrey. She nodded and pulled out her wand.

"It's something internal, I'll need some blood-replenishing potions." Draco rummaged around inside his robes and moved to Snape's face. He lifted the professor's head and opened his lips. He tipped the potion down his throat, forcing the unconscious man to swallow the potion.

Madam Pomfrey was casting a spell to pin point where the internal damage was. Markers began glowing on several points across Snape's torso and both Madam Pomfrey and Draco gasped.

"Keep giving him potion once every two minutes." Madam Pomfrey instructed. Draco nodded and began watching the second hand ticking on the clock on the wall. Madam Pomfrey began trying to isolate the bleeding. Draco gave Snape another dosage and then checked for a pulse as the mediwitch instructed him.

Draco searched frantically on the Potions Master's neck but couldn't find any sign of the skin pulsing. Madam Pomfrey began checking his wrist but could find nothing there either.

"Check his breathing." She said quickly to Draco who bent his ear the Potions Master's face and put a hand of his chest. He could feel no air coming from Snape's nose and no movement of his chest. Draco shook his head and Madam Pomfrey took a step backwards and motioned to Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe stood at Snape's feet as Goyle hooked his arms under the Potions Master's shoulders. Draco turned to Madam Pomfrey and looked at her pleadingly. She shook her head and placed a hand softly on his shoulder as she went to go to the next patient.

Crabbe and Goyle hoisted Professor Snape up from the bed and carried him through to the other room. They kept their heads bowed out of respect and sorrow at the loss of their head of house. Draco stared vacantly at the bed, the white sheets stained slightly with red from where the blood had trickled down the side of Snape's face.

"Draco!" came the shout of Madam Pomfrey's voice across the room. Draco turned to see her and three others trying to restrain a patient who appeared to be having a fit. He went to go help when Madam Pomfrey shouted again, "No! We'll need more Blood-Replenishing potions and the paste to disinfect these wounds." Draco nodded and went to the shelves, picking up the necessary bottles and jars. He carried them over quickly, too busy noticing that the fit had stopped to notice the ocean of blood on the floor by the bed.

Draco slipped in it as he came to the bed, nearly dropping the jars as he clung onto the side of the bed. The patient had thick gashes on their legs, chest and wrists that were all bleeding profusely, the ones on the wrists more so than the others. Draco dropped the potions onto a nearby table just as everything around them went deathly silent. The five people around the bed stared at each other before moving back into action and spreading the purple paste on the wounds.

The silence thickened until it was penetrate by a low rumbling coming from the distance. It grew louder as if it were growing closer, the floors of the castle beginning to vibrate slightly. The walls followed next, shaking as if an earthquake were striking. Bottles and jars began falling from shelves and smashing on the floor, several people in the room losing their balance. Madam Pomfrey was shouting more instructions but could barely be heard over the shaking of the walls. Dust and particles of rock began falling from the walls, pieces of wood splintering from the door and window frames.

The silence descended again just as Madam Pomfrey declared the fight for this particular patient over. Draco looked around the room, noticing all of a sudden that the influx of wounded had stopped and by the looks on some of the other's faces, they had noticed as well. One of the students shrugged and went about picking various things up from the floor. Draco went to all the potions that had been smashed and crouched down on the floor, being careful not to cut his hand on the glass.

He heard the doors of the Entrance Hall fly open once more, frantic voices carrying up the stairs. Draco stood up with numerous chunks of bottle and jar scooped into his arms just as the people in the room let out an audible gasp. Draco could feel eyes bearing into the back of his head and turned around, robes swirling around his ankles.

The Head Master was standing in the doorway, Professor McGonagall standing behind him, her face sad and dirt stained. Draco looked to Dumbledore's arms where a body was cradled. Draco's arms dropped to his side, the bottles crashing to floor and smashing on the stone. It was Harry that the Head Master was clutching. Draco tried to focus on making his lungs function again as Harry was placed on a vacant bed.

His hair was matted to his head with mud, blades of grass and congealed blood. His scar was black, blood oozing steadily from it and smearing all over his face. His hands were held limp at his sides, eyes closed and a soft expression on his face.

Draco ran across the room after finally realising he had the function of his limbs. He cupped his hand frantically around Harry's face, the blood staining his palm and seeping up the arm of his robes. Madam Pomfrey ushered him out the way and he took a step backwards. She was working on him frantically, feeing him potions and casting charms. Draco could help, he knew he could but he couldn't move, couldn't think. All that went through his head was that Harry, his Harry, was bleeding to death in front of him. Draco's lungs didn't seem to be functioning properly, head feeling light. He felt himself being pushed down onto a chair that he hadn't known was behind him. He looked up to see Dumbledore looking sorrowfully down at him.

Draco watched for twenty minutes as Madam Pomfrey brought Harry back from the brink of death twice. Madam Pomfrey turned to Draco, Dumbledore and McGonagall; blood all over her robes and hands, sweat trickling down her temple.

"I've stopped the bleeding but his magical energy has been drained heavily. What happened out there Albus?" She asked the Head Master. Dumbledore sighed and stepped away from Draco to stand over Harry.

"What you felt here was a magical back draft. When Voldemort was killed," he paused as gasps and mutters were uttered at the news "his magical energy had to go somewhere, hence the wave of destructive magic. Harry was right next to Voldemort as it was released." The news sunk in slowly until Madam Pomfrey spoke softly.

"Merlin that poor boy," she began, casting a sad look down at Harry, "we'll be lucky if he wakes up."

Draco looked up at her quickly, his silver eyes filled with anguish and dread. Dumbledore turned from Harry and went to leave the room. Professor McGonagall followed him out and Madam Pomfrey laid her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, all we can do now is …hope." She told him, charming a curtain around them before attending to others in the room. Draco pulled his chair into the bed, bringing him right next to Harry.

Draco laced his fingers through Harry's, resting their hands on his now bare chest. His face, Draco noticed, didn't look even half as injured now the blood had been wiped away. Bruises that covered his ribs were showing just above the covers. Draco rested his head on Harry's arm, staring up at the face of the unconscious raven-haired boy. If he just woke up, Draco knew, if he would just open his eyes then everything would be fine.

Draco ran his free hand through Harry's hair, still sticky with dirt and congealed blood. As he ran his fingertips over Harry's cheek the Gryffindor's eyes fluttered slightly.

"Harry?" He asked softly. Harry's eyes began fluttering more and Draco brought his face up, hovering just above Harry's.

After what felt like an age Draco was met with bright green eyes. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down in his chair, tightening his grip on Harry's hand. The corners of Harry's mouth twitched a little as he tried to smile. He opened his mouth as if to say something but Draco pressed a finger to his lips, bringing their joined hands onto Harry's chest as he moved.

He smiled back down at Harry as he cupped his cheek, lowering his lips briefly to press them lightly to Harry's.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed just as Draco pulled away. Draco smiled and caressed Harry's cheek softly. His smile dropped when he could no longer feel Harry's chest moving beneath their clasped hands.

"Harry?" He asked. Harry stayed still as Draco shook his face slowly. Harry remained still and Draco began calling his name more frantically. The noise he was making brought Madam Pomfrey hurrying in, followed closely by Professor McGonagall.

Madam Pomfrey tried to prise Draco from Harry but the blond wasn't moving. Tears slipped silently down Draco's face as he slumped back in his chair, continuing to shake Harry's hand.

Draco's face fell onto Harry's chest, the shaking of his hand ceasing as his body was racked by dry sobs. He whispered nonsensical words into Harry's skin, willing his chest to begin the steady rise and fall once more. Draco's words turned into nothing more than whimpers as the minutes past and Harry's hand grew colder.

"Love you too… love you too." The mantra of words was repeated over and over, only to be met with silence.

_  
Finite._

* * *

"_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away."_**

* * *

Notes: I'm sorry, really I am so sorry. I've agonized over this ending and it hurts to end it this way but by the time it was done it felt right. Now if no one minds I shall sit huddled in the corner and sob for an hour or so.**


End file.
